


Sweet dreams

by gyuljin



Category: IZONE, Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: A lil bit of Yena/Yuri, Annyeongz, F/F, Fluff, Special thanks to Juri for the cameo, Special thanks to Yena for the cameo, The night of the concept evaluation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuljin/pseuds/gyuljin
Summary: Its all in the eyes





	Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am in need of more produce 48 fanfics so to satisfy my cravings I made one myself. 
> 
> Heres a short one for our tall ones! (LET THEM DEBUT)

Yujin blankly stares at nowhere, leaning on the wall while sitting alone in a corner where no one could be found. She's just really blank and maybe letting out a sigh or two. Post performance depression? Maybe. Effect of their team being 6th place? Maybe. Thinking her being the center was the cause of their team's fall? ...maybe?

 

"Im sorry" a voice came out of nowhere and knocked Yujin out of her blank state. 

 

"What are you sorry for" she manages a chuckle because really, who wouldnt let one out when you see Jang Wonyoung. But the eyes cant lie and Wonyoung isnt oblivious enough to not notice Yujin's eyes that scream emptiness even though her smile was as bright as ever.

 

"Im sorry we won" Wonyoung sits beside her, looking at her very apolegetically

 

"Now thats just bragging" Yujin squints at Wonyoung as a joke and smiles with an effort. "Is that something to be sorry about? I mean, you were the center, ofcourse your team will win. Congrats by the way" 

 

Every sentence Yujin lets out, her smile disappears and comes back when Wonyoung starts to doubt her expression. Pretending was hard.

 

"Then please know that its not your fault too"

 

That hit Yujin like a truck because no matter how much she sees it, its her fault. 'Maybe if I didnt become the center then we wont be last place'

 

Yujin finally lets go of the pretentious smile she was poorly wearing. She looks at the floor. She wont cry. She just feels really empty right now.

 

"Its just that" she pauses "I just feel sorry for my team. To the composer. To teacher May J Lee. To everyone. I couldve did better- no I couldnt-" she lets out a sigh "I cant do better" 

 

Wonyoung hugs Yujin, letting the older one bury her face into Wonyoung's neck. "Its not your fault. You did great. You did so well"

 

"Yujinnie!" 

 

They both stand up in surprise.

 

"Oh egg unnie" Yujin lets out her famous eye smile to hide the emptiness in her eyes. It works though. It always worked.

 

"Uhmm Yujin is uh.. Yujin-chan's bathroom turn!" Juri adorably tries to convey in korean and Yujin gets to a salute position with a loud "Hai!" Wonyoung was amazed to see how Yujin seemed so bright, marching to the bathroom just so Juri wont suspect a thing. What do you expect from a commercial model and actress? It works.

 

Wonyoung stays at the door of the bathroom and she hears faint sobs. 'Yujin is crying?' 

 

"U-unnie"

 

The sobs stopped

 

"You can let it all out its okay"

 

After more than an hour, Yujin finally goes out of the bathroom and the first thing she sees is an asleep Wonyoung leaning on the wall beside the bathroom door. 

 

"What is this kid doing, sleeping on the floor" Yena with a cup of hot chocolate passes by them, shaking her head and Yujin smiles at her hiding the fact that she just cried her heart out. 

 

It works

 

"She's weird" Yujin chuckles, a half meant one.

 

"Youre weirder. Why did you take so long in the bathroom tonight? Thats so unlike you"

 

"Its cold so I took a long nice hot shower" A bad excuse. Atleast it worked (it does everytime anyway) "I'll take care of her, unnie. Goodnight, have nightmares"

 

Yena glares at her and leaves the room with her nice cup of hot chocolate.

 

Yujin held Wonyoung in her arms and stares at her for a while. 'You stupid kid. You shouldnt have waited for me' and Yena comes back, peeking through the entrance screaming "You know, I hate nightmares. Can you wish me sweet dreams?"

 

Yujin chuckles, forced. If she was in the mood, she would laugh at Yena and maybe tease her that she wont be having nightmares anyway because she's sleeping with Yuri beside her.

 

"Sweet dreams Yena unnie"

 

Yena nodded with satisfaction. "You too!" And she went off.

 

And peeks again "oh! and her too" gesturing to the sleeping Wonyoung in Yujin's arms.

 

Yujin carries and lays Wonyoung down on her bed and lies down next to her because she really needed her company in this awful night. Yujin stared at her, thinking about everything she shouldnt think about. It went like that for an hour and then Wonyoung woke up.

 

"What were you doing?" Wonyoung mumbles, still sleepy.

 

"Staring at you"

 

"Lies, youre doing something more than just staring at me"

 

It doesnt work on Wonyoung

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Its all in the eyes." Wonyoung stared at Yujin's eyes. They were still empty. "You know, I like staring at your eyes." 

 

They stared at each other

 

"Unnie, can you smile for me?" Wonyoung broke the silence and Yujin smiles for her(like she always will) and Wonyoung pokes Yujin's dimple and chuckles to herself "Ive always wanted to do that"

 

Yujin kisses Wonyoung's forehead because she's been wanting to do that too. The younger one closed her eyes, as if drifting off to sleep.

 

"Do you think this is a dream?"

 

"No, your eyes arent like that in my dreams" Wonyoung opens her eyes again and hugs Yujin "Lets sleep. Youve been through a lot"

 

Wonyoung dreams of Yujin that night too and she thanks the faint sound of Yena wishing her sweet dreams that she heard earlier for that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt: @gyuljin  
> Please do @ me when you find more fanfics and aus of pd48


End file.
